Various forms of mop buckets exist, as do various forms of cleaning carts. Two-wheeled carts and wheeled mop buckets are also available. Each of these devices comprises various drawbacks and shortcomings with regard to total needs involved in cleaning and making basic repairs and adjustments on a variety of surfaces and equipment. The present apparatus provides a unique cleaning and maintenance cart that provides for a plurality of needs in one unit.